A complicated world
by flora.a.bloom
Summary: Flora has to move out of her country,leaving her boyfriend behind However,will she like her knew life in New York Will she find other love What if her boyfriend finds out and moves into her new school Will her new love find another girl since he cant handle all the drama
1. Chapter 1

A complicated world:

flora P.O.V

today is the day i am moving , i pack my room sadly slightly crying since i will have to leave many things behind and the most important thing of them all is my beloved .Austin.

as i was packing my phone Buzzed = it was a message from Austin

 _Hey_ _Babe_ , _You know i'm going to miss you , the thought if you leaving makes me want to throw up :) i just want to tell you i love you and i deeply care about you , i just don't want to break up with you but we are forced to , but i promise i will visit you on_ vacation _\- love you ~ Austin_

i smiled as i saw that message on my phone so i decided to text him back but before i could my dad called me downstairs so we can eat breakfast and then immediately go to the airport to fly to New York

After breakfast we went to the airport and rushed go catch up with our plane

 **After the plane landed**

"wow dad this place is amazing"i said while staring into the starry night sky

"sure is " dad said wile carrying the traveling bags

 **The next day**

 **i walked past the long halls of my new school**

i was actually uncomfortable since many guys were drooling over me and looking at me with lust, as i was wandering around, i bumped into someone

"i am so sorry , i didn't see where i was going"i said

i looked up to see beautiful midnight blue eyes staring at me

that gorgeous boy with midnight eyes and beautiful midnight blue hair that was cut into tiny fridges took my breath away

"no i didn't pay attention to where i was going either, i'm Helia by the way" helia said

"i'm flora" i said as i blushed" can you help me find my way to the principal's office,please?"i asked

"sure come on i will lead you there "

we went past our destination and before i knocked on the old wooden door i thanked helia and gave him a peck on the cheek (he blushed) i said to myself

"well i hope i can catch you later but unfortunately i have to go to football practice " he said as he waved goodbye

Am i really falling for someone i barely know , am i really moving on from austin , the real question is does helia like me back :)


	2. Living the life

Flora P.O.V

the school bell rang, meaning it was lunch time

i searched for a table and luckily found an empty one

i sat there alone watching people laugh and having fun with their friends

this is one of the major reasons why i didn't want to move , i don't know anyone here and i'm beginning to feel like a loner already

as i was eating my vegetable salad 5 girl came up to me

" hi, i heard you were the new girl, i'm bloom and these are my friends: Aisha,Musa,Tecna,Stella"bloom said

"hi"they all said

"hi,nice to meet you, I'm flora"i said

"why do I get the feeling that we are going to best friends" Aisha said

"wait do you like shopping?"stella said

"yeah of course" i said

"thats why" stella said and then we burst out into laughter

(i have a good feeling about these girls) i said to myself

"hey flora do you wNt to go shopping with us after school" stella asked

"yeah i would love to"i said

"great, and girl you are one of us now" aisha said and then smiled

this is already the first day and i made 5 .WoW.

As i turned around i saw Helia glancing at me, i smiled and then He smiled back

"oooooooo someone has a crush " stella said

"stelllaaaa"i blushed

"oh no , stella dont you even think about it " bloom said

"oh yeah, got to start the matchmaker game yayyyyy"stella screamed

"oh noooo"everybody sadly said


	3. Doesn't get better than this

After a boring day At school

"woooooohooooooo, girls time to go shopping " stella said

"why did we even agree on doing this " musa sighed

at the mall:

as we were entering the mall i heard the girls scream in excitement

i turn around and then i saw the girls hugging some boys

"flora these are our boyfriends Brandon,Sky,timmy,Nabu,and riven" stella said

"hi guys " i siad

"guys were is helia " stella said and then nudged me

" he is getting me an apple juice from Mcdonalds " brandon said

"oh there his is " sky said

"hi guys " helia said but then he saw me and blushed "hi"

"hi " i said

"ok guys so here is the plan every girl goes some where with her boyfriend and hangs out with him all day long , ok " stella said

" but stella i don't have a boyfriend " flora said

" yeah and i don't have a girlfriend either " helia said

" oh i didnt know that" stella smirked

"well then you should go together " stella said and went away with brandon

" so were do you want to go " helia asked

" how about we get ice-cream " i suggested

" sure i could have an ice-cream" he said

after we ate ice-cream we went to a park and we kind of made a picnic

" wow this plant is beautiful " i said

" just like you , uhhh im mean uhh" he said

" you really think i'm beautiful " i asked

" yeah i do , i really like you flora " he said

" really , i like you too" i said

" uhh since we like each other how about we become official, flora would you like to be my girlfriend" he asked

"of course " i said and then smiled

he started getting close to me and i was too

soon i felt his warm lips touch mine

yup thats right we kissed it was a long kiss that i hoped would never end

( It doesn't get better than this) i thought to my self


	4. A problem arises

Flora P.O.V

i was very happy about my relationship with Helia

he was loving, sweet , Mazing and ...

my thoughts were cut off by my phone buzzing

it was a message from ...

"AUSTIN"

OMG i totally forgot about him

 _hi flora i just wanted to tell you that i have a BIG surprise for you tomorrow and i just know that you are going to love it ~ Austin_

big surprise for me ? Wonder what it is !

next day :

it was morning and i was walking to school with Helia ; just talking

" i miss you my flower " helia said and then again i blushed

" i miss you too" i said

" HELIA" some girl said

" krystal " Helia said

" helia your not going to believe it , i am transferring into your school that way we can catch up " krystal said

" that is great krystal, come on we will walk you to school , right flora ?" Helia asked

" umm yea " i said , not liking the idea of hanging out this girl

am i a bad girlfriend for doing this ? Im just getting a bad vibe from this girl

why do i feel that she is going to take helia away from me ?we reached school and went to class , turns out she had the same class as me and helia

" good morning class " our science teacher said

"good morning " everyone said

" we have 2 new students that just transferred here : krystal and ..

"Sorry i'm late i promise it wont happen again" a sweet voice said

wait a minute i recognize that voice

i turn around to see...

"AUSTIN" i screamed


	5. Whats gonna happen next

Flora P.O.V

"AUSTIN" i scream

everyone looked at me like i was crazy

"great you already know him so Flora you are going to be the tour guide for Austin, and helia since Krystal told me that you two already knew each other you are going to be her tour guide " our teacher said

austin smiled at me and then waved , i cant believe he is actually here

austin you can sit behind Flora and Helia, next to Krystal

"Pssssst Flora how do you even know this Austin guy " Helia whispered

" he was my ex-boyfriend " i said

helia P.O.V

i cant help it but feel jealousy taking over me

is he going to take MY Flora away from me?

After school

As i was walking Flora home i saw Krystal walking on the side walk alone so i decided she walk along with us

" hey krystal why dont you walk with us " i asked

Then i looked at Flora v, watching her give me a death glare

from her face expressions i could tell she didnt exactly like krystal

" oh .. Sure i'd love too " krystal said

krystal P.O.V

I really like Helia but that flora girl is standing in my way , i need to make up a plan to get Helia to walk me home ALONE without flora

" helia i really would like to walk with you and flora but i'm pretty much confused since my house is not in the road you two are heading in and well i'm kind of lost. Although i did memorize the address so maybe you can lead me there " i said hoping he would say yes to what i just asked him

" ummm .. Flower is that okay. With you ? " Helia said

Flower ... Ugh makes me want to throw up

" its Ok you can go with her i'll just go alone .. Wait Austin is right on the other side of the road so i can go with him " Flora said

helia P.O.V

why do i get the feeling that Flora is jealous but insisted on me going with krystal

she is just too nice thats why i love her ... Wait did i just hear Flora say that she is going to let austin drive her home . NOOOOOOOO

as krystal and i were heading into the other direction i glance over to the pther side of the road to see flora glancing at me sadly

then she walked away towards Austin and walked to there destination

The Following day at school

"students your im gonna have to assign you your science project which is due till next week now before you complain , this task will have to be done and prepared by partners now im going to assign them " our teacher said

oh how i wish i could be with Flora

" ok so the partners are : sky and Diaspro

brandon and mitzi

bloom and Andy

krystal and Helia

Austin and Flora ...

NOOOOOOOO ( i scream in my head )


	6. The talk

Helia P.O.V

after school:

I was in my room , drawing in my sketch book when i heard a nock on my door

i turn around to see Flora

"hi" flora said

"Hi , what are you doing here ?" Helia said

" i just felt like seeing you today " flora said " so what are you doing ?"

" Sketching " i said in an angry tune

" something wrong " flora asked

" can i ask you something " i said

" shoot" she said

" do you still ... Have feelings for Austin " i asked

" no .. Of course not , helia your the only one i love , i mean its true that me and Austin dated and loved each other , but that was before i even met you " she said

" good" i said

"can i ask you a question now ?" She said

" ummmmmm... Sure " i said

" did you and Krystal have a past ... Like were you two together " flora asked

" um yea ... We were together when i was living in Miami but i had to move here so we broke up " i said

Flora P.O.V

ouch .. Helia and Krystal dated ! Is she going to steal him away from me? Does he still have feelings for her?

" Oh well ... I have to go , Austin is supposed to come to my house at this time to do the project " i said

" oh, ok" he said

Although he agreed i could still see a hint of jelousy and saddness in his eyes

" oh Helia , there is nothing going on between us so you dont have to worry " i said

i gave him a peck on his lips and then went out of house

in Flora's house :

i changed into my PJ's which were a pink top that had medium sized blue flowers on them and blue shorts that had medium sized pink flowers on them

the door bell rang meaning Austin was here

i opened the door and saw Austin staring at me

" hey gorgeous " he said as i blushed

" umm... Hi "


	7. What happens when we are alone

"Um... Hi" i said

"um so i brought some materials that we could use for our project " he said

"what project ? .. Oh yeah right the project" i said

"Haha , you cute when your nervous " he said as i blushed

" uhhh, no im not nervous " i said

" yea sure your not" he said then smiled

" uhhh.. come in lets start " i said

ok it may look like i like Austin but i do NOT , im just being my natural self , i mean come on who doesnt know that FLORA LINPHEA is a shy girl who always gets nervous when talking to boys

After we finished:

" i hope we get partened up again some time flora " he said

" umm ... Yea , me too " i rambled

i could feel Austin leaning in closer and closer , ready to kiss me when there was a nock on my door

yes ! Saved by the knock ( i know they say saved by the bell but what was i supposed to say :p )

i opened the door and saw Helia

" hey " he said

" hey sweetie , what are you doing here " i asked

" i just missed you so .. " he rambled

" haha , really i missed you too " i said

" ahem" we heard a voice say from behind us

" oh right .. Umm Austin come to my house tomorrow , same time , so we could revise " i said

" oh ok bye " he said

He smirked at helia before he left though

" uh .. So what do you want to do " i asked helia

" how about we watch a movie " he stated

" yea .. Sure "

 **the next Day , After school has finished :**

i was preaparing my self before Austin came to revise , i sported yellow Neon colored shirt that said Rock Me on it , black skinny jeans , and yellow Neon colored converse . Moreover , i put my hair into a long ponytail"

the door bell rang and showed Austin

_" Hey doll " he said

" hey Austin " i said

ok so we finished revising and i was about to tell Austin that ut was time to leave but then he asked me a question

" flora , Do you remember the great times we had when we were together ? " Austin asked

" umm .. Yea of course i do " i said

to be honest those were really good times , we used to have so much , and most of the time we would hang out together

" dont you miss those great times ?" He asked and began to lean in closer

" ummmm .. Austin , what are you doing ?"

before i even knew it his lips crashed into mine, man , he was still a good kisser but nothing compared to Helia , i pushed him and told him to leave and so , he did

flora thought she was lucky no one saw the kiss but what she doesnt know is that someone has been watching them

 **Oooo , you have to wait to find out who has been watching them , cause things are about to get juicy :o**

 **Anyways Please review and if you can send me some ideas for the next chapie \ PM me :)**


	8. would she cheat on me?

**Flora P.O.V**

i woke up the next day feeling guilty about that kiss

although it wasn't my fault ... i can't help but feel this way

most importantly should i tell him ? or more specifically CAN i tell him...

i quickly put on black shorts with a grey crop top that said '' thug life'' in black , with some black converse and i put my hair loose but straightened it a bit while i still had time

and with that

i went to school ... having a bad vibe ... like something bad is going to happen ... for sure

at school:

i went over and sat with Aisha and Stella and we talked about what happened with Austin and they told me that ... i should tell him ... before he finds out himself

and thats what i was going to do...

i started looking everywhere for Helia but he was nowhere to be found until ... i heard krystal's voice

i turned around and saw Helia and Krystal holding hands and laughing together ... but it probably doesn't mean anything right? they were just friends ... helia loves me , so i shouldn't worry, right?

i head over to where hell was to tell him what i have been meaning to tell him

'' Hey Helia ... I have to tell you something important'' I said nervously

'' I'm sorry Flora ... but Krystal was about to tell me something important so , i'll talk to you later '' he replied

is he seriously blowing me off for HER ? lie what the heck

and with that that two left but not before Krystal gave me a smirk

they left me wondering ... what did krystal want to tell him? what was it that was so important that he chose to talk to her and ... not me?

 **Helia P.O.V**

i felt bad for Flora , since i left her their just so i could talk to krystal but the thing that krystal wanted to tell me something important about flora so i was just curious ..i hope i didn't give flora the wrong impression , i love her , a lot

'' Helia your not gonna like what i'm about to tell you '' krystal told me and with that i already had goosebumps

'' why ? whats wrong'' i asked

'' flora kissed.. austin'' she said, breaking my heart into pieces

'' what! no... i don't believe you , i trust Flora and i know that she loves me and that she would never do that to me '' i replied, confident in what i was saying

'' well... i'm sorry Helia but not this time... i have proof '' she said , taking out her phone from her pocket showing me a picture of Flora kissing Austin with his hand around her waist

that picture made my heat ache ...

i can't believe flora would do such a thin

 **HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSSS ... im so freakin' sorry i haven't updated this story since like forever , this chap was hot because many of you have been messaging me thinking I'm giving it up or not finishing it ... I'm so truly sorry but i had writers block anyways for those who don't know i published a new story earlier today and i hope you like**

 **don't forget to follow, favorite , review , and message me**

 **and tell me what would you like to be update next**

 **byeeee , xox**


End file.
